Out of the Closet
by Tache
Summary: Rei and Minako have been dating for over a year now. Will they tell their friends about it or will they find out on their own.


**This is another one of those ideas that came to me and I just had to write it done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

It was a gorgeous Sunday morning. Rei hummed to herself as she swept the steps of the Hikawa shrine with care. She had plenty of time to finish all of her chores before her friends arrived for their weekly senshi meeting that afternoon. Not expecting to see anyone for another few hours, the miko was a little bit shocked when she saw a certain blonde haired girl making her way up the steps.

"Minako, why are you here so early. The senshi meeting doesn't start till one and it's only ten." The miko stated as the girl approached her.

"So does this mean you don't want to spend some time alone with me before all our friends get here Reiko?" Minako asked with a suggestive smile, causing Rei to blush due to this and the affectionate nickname the blonde used when the two of them were alone. Unknown to the rest of their friends, the two girls had started dating shortly after Galaxia's defeat.

"Of course I would like to spend some alone time with you today, but I thought it wouldn't be till after everyone left. It is a rarity to see you out of bed before noon on a Sunday." Rei commented.

"What can I say; I find you to be a lot more fun than sleeping." Minako responded.

"That's good, because now that you're here I don't plan on letting you sleep for the next few hours." The miko told her slyly as she led her girlfriend the rest of the way up the steps. As she passed Yuichirou, she called out to him. "Hey Yuichirou, Minako needs me to help her with her homework. Could you finish sweeping the steps for me?"

"Sure thing." The young man called back. With that taken care of, Rei led Minako to her room and slide the door shut behind them. Minako let out a small sigh as she turned to face her girlfriend.

"Oh Reiko, will you ever be ready to tell everyone about us?" She asked. Rei looked away nervously for a second.

"I still think it's too soon." She said.

"But we've been dating for over a year now. Don't you think our friends and family have a right to know?"

"Well I do, but I don't know how they are going to react, especially my grandpa. It still hurts that my father abandoned me shortly after my mother passed away. I don't want to think of the possibility of grandpa kicking me out of the shrine when he finds out that I'm gay." Rei explained her fears to her girlfriend, who embraced her upon hearing this.

"Oh Rei, your grandfather isn't that closed minded and bigoted. I really can't see him booting you out of the shrine just because of who you love."Rei smiled at her girlfriend.

"You're right. Maybe we should just get it over with and tell them, but first why don't we enjoy ourselves for the next few hours." She said, running her hand through her girlfriend's bangs. The two stared at each other saying nothing for a few moments until finally Rei closed her eyes and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips. Minako responded to her actions by closing her own eyes and leaning in slightly to her girlfriend. It wasn't long before the blonde wanted more. She parted her lips slightly to poke her tongue out, asking her girlfriend for entrance. Rei complied and soon their tongues were dancing with one another.

Minako ran her hands through Rei's hair, as she fought to remain standing. Rei trailed her left hand down her girlfriend's back until it found her backside, pulling the blonde girl closer to her. Her right hand trailed down the front of the blonde's shirt until she found the bottom of it. Once she did, she working her hand inside Minako's shirt and brought it up so she could cup the girl's left breast through her bra. She grinned as she felt the blonde gasp though their kiss. They were both feeling ready to take this further.

"What are you guys all gawking at... OH MY GOD!" This was followed by a clatter, shocking the two lovers out of their kiss. They both turned to the door and were shocked to find it open with all of the rest of the senshi, Yuichirou and Rei's grandfather starring at them through it.

Usagi had her mouth open and was pointing at them. Makoto's jaw was hanging open in shock. Ami's face was completely red as she stared at her feet, occasionally twirling them. Haruka and Michiru both looked at each other with an amused grin on both of their faces. Hotaru and Chibiusa both looked confused. Setsuna had that all knowing grin on her face. Yuichirou looked completely shell shocked. His eyes were wide, jaw hanging wide open letting some of the blood that was dripping from his nose into his mouth. The remains of the tea he was carrying was scattered at his feet. To Rei's surprise her grandfather looked quiet neutral about what he had just witnessed and had not dropped the tea he was carrying.

"This is not what it looks like!" Rei finally cried out after a few awkward moments of silence. "Minako and I were talking normally when she suddenly started having breathing problems. I panicked and started giving her mouth to mouth and..." Everyone, except for Yuichirou who was still to shell shocked, began to laugh at Rei's attempt to deny what she and Minako were just doing.

"Well that was some pretty hot and heavy action for a life saving procedure." Haruka commented once she stopped laughing.

"Yeah, I never knew mouth to mouth required you to shove your tongue down her throat and feel her up." Makoto teased. Rei blushed at this.

"Just how much did you guys see?" She asked.

"We saw everything." Usagi said with a giggle and empathise of the last word. Both Rei and Minako blushed upon realizing they had failed to notice their audience during their make out session.

"Well Rei, I was hoping that your official coming out to me would be on your own terms, but it looks like it didn't turn out that way." Rei's grandfather finally said as he walked into the room to put the tea he was carrying on the table. Rei turned to him nervously.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked him.

"I actually saw the two of you making out earlier this year while you were star gazing on the roof. I didn't say anything about it in hopes that you would eventually talk to me about it on your own terms." The old man explained. Both Rei and Minako blushed. "But know this Rei; I love you no matter who you are with. You have my support."

"Thank you, grandpa." Rei said while fighting back tears. The old man nodded back to her.

"Now that that's settled, I suppose it time Yuichirou and I get out of you and your friends hair." With that he grabbed the still shell shocked young man's arm and dragged him off. Once they were gone, Rei turned to her friends.

"So why the hell are all of you here so early anyways?" She asked with a growl. Usagi pointed at Setsuna.

"Setsuna said she had something important to tell us all." Rei's fiery glare turned to the mysterious and calm older woman.

"You planned all of this, didn't you?" She accused.

"I figured it'd be better then you and Minako remaining in the closest for the next thousand years." She stated.

"But I was planning on telling everyone at the meeting today."

"Which you would have backed out of doing and told us something else like you were planning on studying in Kyoto. Which you would have then done and inadvertently damage your relationship with Minako." Setsuna retorted back, "Besides, you should just be glad I have such great timing. If I had been ten minutes later in opening the door, I don't think you could make anyone believe you needed to give Minako mouth to mouth through her lower lips." Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami blushed. Haruka laughed while Michiru just giggled to herself. Usagi, Chibiusa and Hotaru looked confused.

"Did I just see Rei making out with Minako?" A male voice rang out through the shrine. It seemed Yuichirou had finally snapped out of it.


End file.
